The greylight saga: Eclipse
by TempeGeller
Summary: Meredith suffers after her sister dies, she can not live without her. Derek refuses to let the sister contact each other. But do this sisters find away? Does family concur all? And what is hiding in the darkness? -George/ Vanessa, Derek/Meredith...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

** Here's a new chapter in the Greylight saga. The Grey's version of Eclipse, for people who have not seen Eclipse yet, This chapter does not contain spoilers to the movie or the book. This is Meredith dealing with her sister's dead. The storyline of Eclipse will start in chapter 2 or maybe even chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this, Alsoo check out the Addison Montgomery story, for real fens of Addison as a vampire. Coming later Callie's story. There are strange romances coming your way. Prepare for a great Eclipse story, introducing a bunch of new romances and charecters. Review my story, Tell me what you would like to see happen. Romances that are welcome, and charecters from other shows who you would love to see appear in this universe. Thank for reviewing and reading my story. I have followed the idea about keeping Vanessa in the family. The whole family will find out about vamires. Just wait and see. In this story there will be Lexie/Mark, Cristina/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Addison/?(You can tell me), Finn/? (Again!), Izzie/Alex. And offcourse our favorite couples. And Erica is back! **

**Enjoy, Tell me what you think, and seriuosly you people should review! **

**Ellen(TempeGeller)**

**

* * *

**

Greylight saga: Eclipse

**1. Dead vampire sleeping**

_Weeks passed by. I know that my life has changed. _

_Derek is back. And I haven't seen Finn in a while. _

_My sister absence is everywhere I look. _

_An empty bed, An empty attic, an empty desk next to me. _

_I graduated. Without her. I'm going to med school without here. _

_But we have Amy. The sunshine of our life. _

_She looks like her mummy, every day. _

"Meredith, will you drive me to school." Lexie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I still go to Seattle Grace high school. So please, I don't want to take the bus today."

"Sure." Meredith rolled in her bed. Jumping out of it. "Be right down."

_According to Elizabeth Kubler-Ross, when we are dying or have_

_suffered a catastrophic loss, we move through five distinct stages of grief._

_We go into denial. Because the loss is so unthinkable._

_We can't imagine it's true._

Lexie stares down the stairs. Waiting for Meredith to come down. There is a light frown on her face. Lexie stares around in the house. The art works that were hanging on the walls have been removed. By Susan, after the funeral she came home. And she just removed them. Saying that no one would like to be reminded of her. Lexie couldn't look passed the empty walls. It was just like she never made the art works. Lexie couldn't believe it. She wasn't gone. She wasn't gone. She would be returning. But her senses were telling that it was right. That her sister was really gone. Lexie never had a sister, and then she got two. She had to give one of them up. Releasing how much she loved her sister.

Meredith took a dress. Throwing it around her body. She stared at her blond hair. The pink hair was gone. Meredith changed it back, when her sister died. She wanted to be like Vanessa in a way. And changing her hair back to the original, was the way to do it. She could hear the baby cry from upstairs. And she could hear Susan whisper words of comfort.

"I'm here, Lex." Meredith stepped next to her. "Let's go."

"Do you miss her?" Lexie turned to Meredith. "I mean Vanessa…"

"Every day Lex." Meredith turned the car. "Every day. I just expect her to walk trough the door. Dad is planning to remove her bed. But I don't want him to. That would mean she's really gone. And I can't handle that. Not yet."

"I miss her to." Lexie replied "The police still didn't find who killed her. Do you know?"

"I.." Meredith stared at the road. "And eye for an eye. A life for a life."

_We become angry with everyone._

_Angry with survivors, angry with ourselves._

"Meredith?" Lexie stared at her. "You know who killed Vanessa? He needs to be punished."

"Trust me." Meredith reacted "The man that killed her, is not really anything you would like to meet. I don't think the same law applies on him."

"You know who killed her?" Lexie turned to Meredith "You need to tell our dad. He can arrest that guy."

"No, Lex." Meredith stopped the car in front of the high school. "there are things out there that you don't understand. Maybe that you don't want to understand. And someone killed her. And he's above the law. He's something else."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Lexie turned to Meredith "I know you guys know something I don't know. Spill it Meredith. Spill it now!"

"You can't know." Meredith replied "We can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy."

"By whom?" Lexie turned to Meredith. Trying to keep staring in her eyes. "Who asked you to keep this a secret? What caused our sisters dead?"

"Nothing." Meredith replied "Go to school Lex. I can't tell you anyway."

"I'll find out." Lexie stared at Meredith. "I'll find out what is going on. And I'll tell anyone. Vanessa knew what was coming her way. And she knew. Now I'm going to find out. And I'm going to see that those bastards that this to her get caught. As you say, An eye for an eye."

"Something like that." Meredith started the car, driving on in the darkness. The darkness that was Seattle. Meredith stopped her car next to Derek Shepherd who got in the car.

_Then we bargain._

_We beg, we plead, we offer everything we have,_

_we offer up our souls in exchange for just one more day_

"So how is she?" Meredith turned to Derek.

"I can't tell." Derek replied "We told each other to let it go. To let everything go. So that's what you're doing, you let her go. You can't keep asking me, how she's doing. I can't tell you anyway."

"I want to see her." Meredith replied "Give me a price. I would give everything to see her. I mean can't I like wear something special to see her."

_When the bargaining has failed and the anger is just too_

_hard to maintain, we fall into depression, despair._

"Okay." Meredith turned to Derek. "Lexie is asking questions. And I let something slip. She know, I know who killed Vanessa. And she's sure to find out who did it."

"So she's going to keep asking question?" Derek stared at her. "You can't tell her. It will bring danger to your family. Not just to Lexie, to Thatcher and Susan as well. We both know that Lexie is not going to keep her mouth shut."

"I know, Derek." Meredith hung closer to him. "Do you think you can just come over later. I just don't want to be by myself. And college only starts in 3 weeks. So…."

"I will." Derek kissed her hair. "So just.. Try to relax."

"I will." Derek got out of the car. Leaving Meredith all by herself. She stared trough the window, to the town Seattle. She was an 18 year old involved with a vampire. And she was not ready to stop whining to Derek. She was going to find out something about Vanessa. She was. Derek could not turn her down forever. He had to tell her one day. The only thing she had to do was

_The dictionary defines grief as keen mental suffering or_

_distress over affliction or loss._

_Sharp sorrow, painful regret._

Meredith parked the car in front of her house. Susan was walking trough the window, holding the carriage.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Susan asked "I'm taking Amy out."

"Okay." Meredith walked next to her. Susan stared at her.

"Your mother did send her regards for not being on the funeral." Susan explained "I know, it's not much. I understand you anger towards your mum. She should have been there."

_But in life, strict definitions rarely apply._

_In life, grief can look like a lot of things that bare little_

_resemblance to sharp sorrow._

"She couldn't fly back to her daughters funeral." Meredith replied "She was here, when Vanessa made a mistake. But she couldn't come back to support me. Nessie was dead. Is.."

_Grief may be a thing we all have in common,_

_but it looks different on everyone_

"You are having a hard time." Susan touched her hand. "It's like you are holding on to the idea she's still alive."

"That's nonsense's." Meredith replied "I know she's dead. I know…"

"I know you know." Susan replied "You need to talk to me about that. You look like you know more about her dead. We were protected the last days of her live. Like she knew that she was going to die. Or you knew.."

"No such thing." Meredith replied "I didn't know. Anything. I mean.."

"I know." Susan replied "I just.. She didn't get a chance to mother the child. It's the best part."

"Okay," Meredith stared at her.

_Susan talks. Lexie denies. _

_I try to sell my soul to see her. _

* * *

_It isn't just death we have to grieve, it's life, it's loss,_

_it's change_

Meredith stares trough the window. Keeping an eye on the open window. Staring out of it. Finn jumps trough it. Staring at Meredith. Meredith can see the regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Finn hugged her. "I tried everything. But I couldn't save her. I didn't know when she disappeared. The one moment they were on my back. The next moment they were gone."

"You promised me." Meredith hit him with her tiny fist. "You promised me, you would protect her."

_And when we wonder why it has to suck so much sometimes,_

_has to hurt so bad, the thing we got to try to remember is_

_that it can turn on a dime_

"I'm sorry." Meredith stepped closer. "I just thought because she's a vampire. That here dead wouldn't be the end. I don't understand why I can't see her anymore. I'm here sister. She would never hurt me."

"You don't know that." Finn replied "She's a vampire now. She's not herself anymore. New borns are known for their thirst for blood. Not seeing her is to protect you. Mer."

"I feel so much pain." Meredith replied "I feel like they ripped my heart out of my chest. And that they're jumping on it. Over and over again. Over and over again."

_That's how you stay alive. When it hurts so much you can't_

_breathe. That's how you survive_

Finn hugs Meredith, sits down on the bed. And stares at her. "I don't ever want to feel this way again. Ever. She's gone. It hurts so much. Why do we let people get so close, when it hurts so much to lose them. I just hope I get to see her one day. I mean, when I'm dying or something. He'll let me see her then?"

_By remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you_

_won't feel this way. It won't hurt this much_

Finn slowly stands up. Staring at her. "I have to go. He's coming. I can smell him. I don't think he would be happy, that I'm around his girlfriend. I mean, you know Derek."

With that Finn jumped out of the window. Meredith stares at him. How he walks away. Meredith can't help but stare around in her room. She can still see her sister. Standing there in her prom dress. Looking so beautiful. That was before she found out that she was even pregnant. Meredith couldn't believe that her sister had given up her live for her niece.

_Grief comes in it's own time for everyone. In it's own way_

_So the best we can do, best anyone can do, is try for honesty_

Meredith sinks down on her bed, crying. Now more whining about the vampire version of her sister. Maybe Finn could be right. Maybe she wasn't herself anymore. Maybe Meredith wouldn't love her sister as a vampire. Maybe turning her, made Vanessa in to a monster. Just like Burke, just like Erica Hahn. What separated them from the Shepherds? Was it the human blood that made them monsters?

_The really crappy thing, the very worst part of grief, is that you can't control it_

_The best we can do is try to let ourselves feel it, when it comes And let it go when we can_

Derek got trough the window. He sat down next to her on the bed. Hugging her tight. Meredith loved the fact that he was there for her. That he was still there. That she didn't need to lose him again. She was happy that she had her family to support each other.

_The very worst part is that the minute you think you're past it, it starts all over again._

"I thought I was over it." Meredith stared at him. "I thought the idea about her being okay, that it made me okay to. But in the end, I'm not okay. I mean, I thought by knowing she was a vampire, I would be okay. But I just feel. So empty without her."

_And always, every time, it takes your breath away._

"It's going to be okay." Derek hugged her. "You should grieve. She died, Meredith. You don't need to worry about the vampire thing. She died, you sister died."

"Why don't you want me to see her?" Meredith turned to Derek. "I mean, just once."

"I want to protect both of you." Derek replied "She would blame herself, if she hurts you. And you would blame yourself. If things didn't end badly."

_There are five stages of grief. They look different on all of us. But there are always five_

_Denial_

_Anger_

_Bargaining_

_Depression_

Meredith lay in her bed. Tossing and turning. The nightmares weren't gone. But now they weren't an omen of anything. They were more a product of guilt and pain. Meredith turned around in her bed. Staring at the picture of her and Vanessa. Smiling. Meredith took the picture, slowly moving her finger of her sister's face.

_Acceptance _

Meredith placed the picture back. Turning in her bed. Then she could hear a noise. Meredith knew it was coming from Amy's room. Meredith slowly took the base ball bat from behind her door, slowly walking up stairs. She couldn't see anything. Amy was no longer in her bed. She wanted to scream. She dropped the bat, so walk away. But then..

_And just when you've gotten there._

"Chil, Meredith." A voice said from behind her. "I'm just visiting my daughter. I think I have the right to do that."

Meredith turned around to find Vanessa Grey sitting in the rocking chair. Her eyes were golden, her skin was paler then she used to remember. And she was calm. Meredith wanted to step out of the door. She wanted to go get Derek. Her sister could hurt her, without even knowing it.

_Your life turns around._

"I'm not going to hurt you." Vanessa was standing in front of her. Placing the baby back in the bed. "Do you think I could hurt my own sister? Meredith, .."

"You're a new born." Meredith replied "Derek told me that…."

"That we crave for human blood." Vanessa turned her head. "He told that to me to. But I can be around humans. I sneak out at night, and come to stare at my beautiful baby girl. Derek doesn't know I come here, every night. I feed her milk. And I sometimes even bath her."

"That explains why she's been sleeping trough the night." Meredith replied "You really do look great, Nes."

"I know right." Vanessa turned to her. "And I don't crave for human blood. The Shepherds however don't believe me. And won't let me go outside. But at night I do. I've been coming here for months. I didn't want you to know, because you would tell Derek. And then I wouldn't be able to visit my daughter."

"When do you sleep?" Meredith only noticed the stupidity of her question after she asked it.

"I'm a vampire." Vanessa replied "I don't sleep. I never really sleep. You know it's actually good. 8 hours, of your life, you don't waste by sleeping."

"Says the girl that lives forever." Meredith walked down the stairs. Vanessa followed her in a simple movement. Sitting down on her bed. Vanessa stared at Meredith with her golden eyes. Meredith kind of loved the look she gave her. It was funny how she showed her golden eyes.

"So how have you been?" Vanessa stares at her. "I heard you got in Seattle university. Derek to. Congratulations. Mum will be very proud of you. I mean she always wanted us to be doctors."

"What about you?" Meredith stared in her eyes. "Do vampires go to college?"

"New borns don't." Vanessa lay down. "Apparently we have to be careful that I don't kill anyone. Cause that would be bad. I just, I didn't want to be this way. I love that I can watch my daughter grow up. But I never asked for this."

"Hey." Meredith hugged her. Meredith couldn't help but feeling cold. She could feel the cold sensation on her skin. Only like vampires could provide. Meredith released her sister. "You are so cold. Should I get a blanket?"

"I'm a vampire." Vanessa smiled "I'm cold. I mean, that's what they tell me, anyway."

"That's right to." Meredith smiled "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Please don't tell Derek." Vanessa's golden eyes stared in hers. "If you tell him, my time with you and the baby is so over. They won't let me out of their side. And I'm coming here, since I've became a vampire. I haven't hurt anyone. I haven't even thought about biting any human."

"I won't." Meredith replied "My loyalty goes to my sister first. Then my boyfriend."

"Good." Vanessa stared around in the room. "You know, you could take out the bed. You would have more room. I mean it just doesn't make sense, why would you keep my bed?"

"Just because, removing the bed." Meredith turned to her "Showed me you were not coming back."

"I don't sleep." Vanessa smiled "I don't need a bed. I miss sleeping. It's fun. I used to love good dreams. Nice dreams. Now I don't have dreams anymore. Cause I don't sleep."

'How's Lexie.." Vanessa turned to Meredith "I mean McSteamy is quiet smitten with her. And that for a vampire."

"Yeah, I heard he stayed in high school just to be near her." Meredith smiled "I don't know if I want the last Grey sister to date a vampire. I mean.."

"Nothing wrong with a vampire." Vanessa replied "Nothing. Just the whole drinking blood thing."

"You just say that, because you're a vampire." Meredith smiled "So what's it like. Do you have special powers?"

"I can't read minds if that's what you are asking." Vanessa stepped closer "I don't seem to have any powers. The Shepherds don't quiet understand. I sometimes believe I can read Derek's mind. But, just a little thing."

"I have to go." Vanessa replied "It's 4 in the morning. I have to be back at the Shepherd Residence before they wake up. And see I'm gone."

"Do I see you tomorrow?" Meredith stared at her sister. Walking towards the window.

"Bet on it." Vanessa stared at Meredith. "But can you leave your window open. It's a whole lot easier for me to jump trough your window. Then trough Amy's."

With that Vanessa Grey jumped out of the window. She couldn't even see her anymore. She moved that fast. Meredith smiled. And lay down on her bed. Meredith couldn't believe that Vanessa had been there all this nights. That explained why the baby always slept trough the night. And why the never cried during the night. That's why they always had good nights. Susan always told everyone that Amy was a very good baby. Sleeping trough the night and all.

_In medical school we have a hundred classes that teach us how to fight off death._

_And not one lesson in how to go on living_

_And there are no classes about handling your vampire sister._

"Good morning, Meredith." Lexie walked down the stairs, finding Meredith quiet awake at the diner table. Lexie noticed a change in her behavior, like she had a nice visit that night. "You look happier this morning."

"Yep" Meredith replied "Had a nice dream."

"What about?" Lexie stared at her.

"Vanessa visited the baby." Meredith replied "And she said she visited her every night. And we talked."

"That's a nice dream." Lexie replied "So are you going to tell me, about all the dangers the world knows, and who killed Vanessa?"

"You know who killed Vanessa." Thatcher sat down at the diner table. "You know the man that killed your sister?"

"I really.." Meredith turned to Lexie "I never said I knew who did it."

"You told me something about an eye for an eye. A life for a life." Lexie turned to Meredith "That the law didn't apply on him. You said he was above the law. That he was something else."

"Meredith?" Susan stated at her. "That does sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I don't know." Meredith replied "That's what they tell about killers. I have no.."

"Did George see something?" Lexie stared at them. "He was there with her. He must have seen something."

"You are not going to solve this." Meredith got up. "This thing, you don't know anything about what you are getting yourself in to. Vanessa wouldn't want this. I know that."

"How do you know that?" Lexie stared

"I just do." Meredith turned to the rest. "I know things that you don't about Vanessa. She was my sister. And I miss her. I miss her. God I miss her. But by revealing her killer, I'm bringing a danger to you. That you shouldn't have to face. You shouldn't have. So I'm keeping you safe."

"That man needs to be punished." Thatcher stared at her.

"He doesn't get punished "Meredith reacted "He's the law."

_And then there's the moment, that the lie._

_Just is not worth it anymore. _

_And all you want to do is tell them the truth._

_But what if the truth ends up hurting us? Them?_

_What if a lie keeps them save? Is it okay to keep lying? _

_Or do you tell them, even though everything could change._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**So this is the new chapter. I followed the family story. In this chapter some more Grey's find out about the vampire thing. And one other person finds out about the existance of vampires. The next chapter will start to be like the book. Here there is no army being made in Seattle. Because they live in Seattle. The arms of new born rises at Washington DC. If you want people from your favourite shows in this series, and if they happen to live in Seattle. Tell me in a review. It doesn't matter which series, they just need to live in Seattle. Who do you think would make the perfect Riley? (So the one that Erica Hahn falls a bit over). You can be creative. **

**I alsoo had a review about getting Addison and Teddy together. I think it's going to be hard. Teddy has been imprented with a person named Taylor. She's engaged to him, and they are very much in love. But if the story allows it, I could try. So I'll give it my best, but if it doesn't work out. I'm very sorry. Thank you for revieuwing. The next chapters will be full of spoilers. If you haven't seen the film yet, chapter 3 will spoil it for you. If you don't want to, just turn away from the next chapter. And read this story after you've seen the movie. So review, and tell me what charecters you want in the story. (They alsoo could be visiting DC.) I need a big army after all. **

**So Enjoy the following chapter, **

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

2. Family connections

_To tell or not tell, that is the question. _

_Like Shakespeare used to say. Picking one thing is losing the other. _

_Was my loyalty to my sister first, the sister that had been a vampire for a short time._

_Did I need to tell Derek? No_

_Did I need to tell the family? No  
_

"See we are going to college together." Cristina yelled "and we are going to be the best off our year. Me being number one, and you being number 2. Off course."

"Sure;" Meredith replied

"What's up?" Cristina turned to her. "Is it the sister thing?"

"Yep." Meredith replied "You can't imagine the thing I dreamt. It's just crazy. And I don't know if I need to tell Derek. I mean the thing that happened is something I should tell him. But then I don't want to tell him."

"So don't tell him." Cristina replied "I mean he's your boyfriend. He is not suppose to know everything. I mean it's like this. You're not married, so he doesn't need to know your business."

"And when you're married he does need to know?" Meredith stared at Cristina

"No, then he just expects you to tell him everything. The thing you need to do then, is just. Don't do anything. I mean before you know if, you are telling him my secrets. And then McDreamy will be talking , and that is something I want to prevent."

"It's just that.." Meredith stared at her. "People could get hurt. It's this secret, I can't keep."

"What is it?" Cristina replied "I'll decide if you need to tell him."

"I can't tell you." Meredith replied "Trust me, you don't want to know. It has something to do with his family."

* * *

"Hey." Meredith walked up the stairs to find Vanessa in the rocking chair. She stared at her. Meredith could find a soft smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again."

"You to." Vanessa replied "I haven't done anything this day. I wish, I could just go outside. School. I mean, I miss being among people. I mean.."

"I understand." Meredith replied. Vanessa had a bottle in her hands, feeding the baby in front of her. "I'm going to get tired if I'm going to talk to you every night."

"You should get some sleep." Vanessa replied "I'll just look after the baby. And then I'll be gone. I promise."

"I don't want to miss spending time with you." Meredith replied "I mean Derek could find out, and then you would not be able to come anymore. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"And he won't notice when you are tired." Vanessa replied "He'll get worried. And he'll find out that I'm coming here. I mean you can't hang out with me every night. You need sleep. And I'm not talking about sleep during classes. When you go to **Seattle** Grace University, I can't see you anymore."

"I just miss you." Meredith replied "I mean, I don't even think, you know how much I miss you, when you are not around. I just kind of wish that things can go back, like they used to be."

"Meredith." She could hear Lexie yell from down the stairs. "Are you up there?"

"Isn't that Lexie?" Meredith nodded her head. "She's not coming up right?"

"Nope." Meredith replied "That's what I hope."

The door swung open, Vanessa stood there, she wanted to run away, but the window was closed. Meredith stared at her, with wide open mouth. And then Lexie' was inside the room.

"Meredith." Lexie stared at Vanessa. "Nes! MUM!"

"Don't!" Meredith yelled. "Please don't. I'll explain all of it."

"That's Vanessa, and she looks alive to me." Lexie placed her hands in her hips. "Yeah, an explanation would be very welcome to me. Meredith?"

"Vanessa's a vampire." Meredith replied

"A what?" Lexie lifted her eyebrow.

"I mean, drink animal blood vampire." Meredith stepped closer. "She's been coming here, for a while. I found her yesterday. And you can't tell mum. You were not supposed to find out."

"But mum would be so happy." Lexie replied "And we can keep a secret."

"no, Lex." Meredith replied "You don't know how this could end. You know that vampires exist. They could kill us all, if they found out."

"Who?" Lexie turned to Vanessa "You are talking about them right, the people that killed Vanessa."

"Yep." Meredith replied "Bad vampires. Very, very, bad vampires. They are like the boss of the whole vampire kingdom. And they thought that Amy was an immortal child. And they wanted to kill her. So Vanessa gave up her life."

"And if Susan knows, Derek finds out." Vanessa replied "I mean, Derek could find out now. He can read minds remember. I'm so screwed."

"I can keep a secret." Lexie replied "I promise, I won't tell mum. But you look like a normal person. Accept the eyes, and your skin. You have such a great skin. I mean can I become a vampire, I mean golden eyes, living forever: Sounds like the dream I mean living forever."

"Drinking blood is kind of weird." Vanessa replied "Even I think so. I mean it's disturbing. Craving for blood. I mean I don't want to drink human blood. I don't smell it. I don't find it difficult to be around people"

"So you won't go all crazy and kill me." Lexie smiled. Then she slowly hugged her. "You are so cold."

"Vampire." Vanessa replied "But you can't think about anything of this when Derek is around. Cause he's a mind reader. And if he finds out that I have been sneaking out, then I'm in trouble."

"What about Meredith?" Lexie asked "I mean he could read her mind."

"He can't read my mind." Meredith replied "I'm immune to vampire powers. Don't ask me why."

"I'm getting thirsty." Vanessa slowly walked towards the window. "I have to go. Haunt. Something. I really need to have some."

Vanessa jumped trough the window. Disappearing into the dark. Vanessa's fast movement, Lexie stared around, staring downstairs. She couldn't see her anymore.

"Oh my god." Lexie reacted "That's so cool. So Derek, he's a vampire."

"Yes." Meredith replied "All of them. Even Mark, I think you should think about that. Mark is not as cool as Vanessa, with blood. Not even as cool as George and Derek. He bit me once. A simple paper cut can set him off. I just want you to know, before you decide to go out with him."

"Vampire?" Lexie stared at Meredith "Aren't they supposed to be monsters?"

"Not all the time" Meredith replied "Sometimes they are also just people. Sometimes they are not. Eating human blood makes them that way."

"Maybe we should get pigs blood." Lexie replied "I hear you can buy in in the butchers shop. Couldn't that be like, a nice welcome home Nessie."

"You want pigs blood in our fridge?" Meredith stared at her. "Doesn't that sound a bit morbid? I mean I'm dark and twisty, and I don't think that's a good idea."

"She's our family." Lexie replied "We should have diner for all of us."

"But blood in our fridge?" Meredith rolled her eyes a bit. "I mean how is Susan going to react if she finds blood in our fridge? I mean it's not like we can say, that we changed your diet."

"We could hide it." Lexie replied "I mean, she had to go, because she was thirsty. I mean we should give her something drink. And what do hybrids drink?"

"Milk." Meredith replied "That's what they drink, milk. Just normal food. Not blood. I mean she hasn't tried to bite me or something. So.."

"Meredith.." Lexie turned to her. "You have to wake me up, if she comes home. So we can spend all night together. We could like party. Or play a game."

"You can't stay up every night." Meredith replied "You'll get tired."

"Vanessa doesn't get tired." Lexie replied "And she pretty much has been here every night. I mean she looked like she did that a lot of the time. I mean she doesn't sleep during the day right?"

"Vampires don't sleep." Meredith replied "That's the sad true. Vampires don't sleep, because they don't need to sleep. They never sleep. She's always awake."

"Oh". Lexie replied "I didn't know that. And you knew about vampires, ever since you met the Shepherds?"

"Pretty much." Meredith stared at her. "And that's not everything we know. But I'm not going to tell everything about vampires. About Italy."

"You don't need to tell me everything." Lexie replied "You are trying to protect met. And that tells me that you love me. And I like that idea. So I'm not asking about anything."

"Oh, I really didn't think that way when Derek would not tell me what he was." Meredith replied "I pretty much found out by myself."

"Oh, why don't they go poof, when they walk in the sun?" Lexie stared at them. "I mean vampires, shouldn't they burn? In the sun?"

"They get paler in the sun." Meredith replied "And it depends from vampire. Derek kind of glows in the light. And you can see it."

"Lame." Lexie admitted

* * *

"Nes." Derek walked passed her "How are you? Thirsty?"

"Not really." Vanessa stared at him with her eyes. Her eyes were still golden. She stared in front of herself.

"It's the best, you know." Derek walked towards her "That you don't go out. I mean, you could hurt someone. You think you can control yourself around people. That you don't crave for human blood. But you do.."

"Did you think you could do it?" Vanessa turned to Derek "That you could be around people, I mean when you were turned.."

"I could not." Derek replied "I wanted to kill people. I wanted to drink their blood. And you will to. That's what being a newborn means. We don't even know what your power is. You could throw someone trough the window, without knowing it."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Vanessa replied "And I want to go to college? You are pretending that I am a danger to society. Just like Erica Hahn. I'm a good person, how could I kill anyone?"

"You are a newborn vampire." Derek turned to her. "You don't know what to do."

"Derek!" Vanessa walked behind him. Standing in front of him. "You are thinking that I could kill Meredith or hurt Lexie. But I won't. I promise."

"Your promise means nothing." Derek turned around staring at her. Addison slowly walked passed her, slowly staring in her eyes. The next moment, Derek was catapulted trough the window. She could hear the glass breaking, staring at Derek. "That's why it's dangerous."

"Oh, god." Vanessa turned around. "you were making me very mad. And I needed you to send you flying trough that wall. I mean, that's .."

"Normal." Derek replied "If Meredith was here, you could have hurt her. Killed her. I think you shouldn't see her. Ever. I mean, things would be better if you stayed away from her."

"Oh great." Vanessa stepped in front of Derek. "She's my sister. You can not make me not see her. It's cruel, and I don't like it."

"Well, I don't like you either." Derek replied "Yet you are in my face all day long. And there's nothing I can do about it. But I can't let you hurt people. You are a new born. You are dangerous."

"Oh, great." Vanessa turned to him. "You think I'm young and immature. And that Meredith is going to beg you. You think you can use me against you."

"Stay out of my head." Derek yelled "Wait a minute, you were reading my mind. How? That's so god damn unfair. When I turned in to a vampire, we only got one power. And you hit the freaking jackpot."

"Oh, so you think it's unfair." Vanessa turned around. "I didn't want to be a.."

"Stop fighting." George walked towards Derek. "Why can't you never just get along?"

"Ask Miss I get every power, and I like to complain." Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not fair. She's a new born. And she can read minds. And use telekinesis."

"How is that possible?" Callie stared at her. "I don't understand.. Is it.."

"I don't get it either." Vanessa replied "I can't read minds when Derek is not around. And I can't move objects when Addison is not around."

"It seems that you tap in to our powers." Callie walked to her. "You copy powers, and use them against us. That's why Derek can not read your mind."

"God damn it." Derek turned around. "Are you telling me that she can have any power that is humanly possible?"

"Yes." Callie turned around her. "And she's completely unaware by powers around her. You can't read her mind, I can see her future. She's.."

"Special." Carlisle entered the living room. "There was this legend, many years ago, that there would be one girl. More special then anything around us. One special girl, and if she got turned in a vampire, she would rise to be the most powerful vampire ever, she stands above the laws of vampires. But she is not like all the ordinary vampires. Human blood makes her sick.."

"That's a legend." Derek replied "I mean do you remember the previous legend we chased. And how that didn't exist. So I guess we should not believe this beautiful lie either. There's no vampire.."

"Derek!" Addison reacted "You do remember that we didn't find it, legends tend to have small mistakes. But they never are complete lies. Specially prophecy's end up right."

"There just.." Carlisle stared at Derek "She who will walk them to safety. And there could be a big fight on their way. Granting us with special powers."

"See, it's not safe to send her out there." Derek replied "Not safe at all!"

"I don't think there is a problem." Addison reacted "I mean she wouldn't hurt Meredith, or so. I don't see the danger in any of it. I mean..'"

"Says the woman who was in the biggest supernatural vampire army ever." Derek replied "We are not going to say that you handled becoming a vampire that well."

"This is not about me, Derek." Addison reacted giving him an evil glance "This is about the fact that Vanessa Grey is a special vampire. And we should start treating her that way."

"Okay, here's the thing." Derek replied "Lexie, Thatcher and Susan all think that little miss vampire here is dead. What will happen if the Housers find out that she's still around. And that by the way, 4 people know about the existence about vampires; They could kill us all."

"I didn't say we should scream it out." Addison replied "Just a bit time with her sister won't hurt anyone."

"I think Derek's right." Carlisle stepped around. "Vanessa you're still very weak. We don't know what vampires are out there. Neither do we know."

"Au!" Callie screamed it out from the pain. She sank to her feet. Her hands were clamped against her. Vanessa stares at her, the same image flashes trough her mind. The same horrible pain. She falls to the floor, trembling in pain.

"Callie, what do you see?" Derek turned to her. "What is it? Exactly?"

"I see blood." Callie cried. "Lot's of blood. Lot's and lot's of blood. Washington Dc. Violent killings. I can't see anything. It's just…"

"Get her out of here." Addison pointed at Vanessa "She can't deal with this visions yet. Get her away from Callie."

George took her in his arms, he lifted her up. Carrying her towards their room. He lay her down on the cold floor. Slowly removing her hair from her delicate face. She wasn't suppose to go trough this pain. She wasn't suppose to pick up anyone's powers. She was suppose to be alive. George kept blaming himself. For his selfish behavior. He only thought about himself in turning Vanessa. He hadn't thought about the consequence for her, for Meredith and for her family.

"My head hurts." Vanessa cried "I wasn't ready to see those things."

"Shhh." George hugged her. "I'll take care of you. I promised to. I love you, never forget that."

* * *

"Lexie, what I don't get is.." Susan paused "Why you needed a gallon of pigs blood from the butcher shop?"

"School." Lexie lied. Her forehead was sweaty, and she hoped her mother wouldn't feel that she was lying. "In biology our teacher is teaching us about blood. So we have to take our own, and find out what's in it. Like a Lab, or something."

"How come Meredith and Vanessa didn't have to take blood to school the year before you?" Susan stared at her. "I find it quiet disturbing that a teacher asks a student to bring blood to school."

"We have another teacher, what can I say?" Lexie turned around, not facing her mother. "She quiet sick."

"I just think it is weird." Susan replied "That's all."

"So do you believe in supernatural stuff?" Lexie turned to Susan "Like witches, vampires and stuff."

"Lexie, those things are just.." Susan turned to her. "Make believe, there is no world. Witches don't exist. I don't know who you have been talking to. You know that."

"But what if they do?" Lexie replied, entering the house. Thatcher was standing in the corner. Worried about something. Lexie could tell that he was afraid. Terrified.

"Dad, what's going on?" Lexie stepped closer.

"Something is going down in Washington Dc." Thatcher turned around. "There's a situation. Missing persons, killings. The police doesn't know what to do."

"How come you know this?" Susan stared at him. "I mean Washington is no where in near. We shouldn't worry."

"We should." Thatcher took a couple articles "Cause it happened right here in **Seattle** to. Just a little bit less. I remember Meredith saying something about the law. That they were above it. I think this is a cult. You know one of those vampire cults, where kids these days drink each others blood."

"Don't you think that's a bit to far." Susan stared at him. "Do you think a cult would kill people for just a little blood. I mean, they aren't that crazy."

"I'm going to keep an eye on the woods." Thatcher replied "Anything attacking any living creature, we'll get him."

"Is that necessary." Lexie started to talk "I mean there's nothing wrong with.."

"What's going on?" Meredith entered the room.

"There's a killing spring in Washington and your father here believes it's a vampire cult." Susan replied "Meredith, do you want to talk sense in to your father."

"Vampires?" Meredith turned around "Do you think as in real once? Immortal being?"

"MEREDITH!" Susan yelled "Don't please, there's no such thing as vampires, witches, and or anything else supernatural. You should not make up things. Later you will say that Vanessa got in to this thing."

"I think she did." Thatcher turned around. "She was killed . Somewhere I read there were bite marks in her neck."

"Can't you not leave this alone." Susan stepped up. "If Vanessa got killed, then I think our whole family should stay away from it. Don't open up old wounds. I know she was not my daughter, but she felt like it."

" Susan, I need…" Thatcher turned around

"Do you even know what kind of world that is." Meredith turned around.

"I don't want to talk about this." Susan turned around. "Vanessa's dead, she's gone. I don't want to hear her name anymore. Let her rest in peace."

* * *

"Seriously." Meredith took a look at the blood. "You asked mum to buy blood. That's kind of sick."

"I told her it was for school." Lexie smiled "And she totally bought it."

"What if she calls school, to ask about the weird blood." Meredith turned around "Then you are screwed, and you'll have tell mum that vampires exist. And that they are not some cult."

"I know." Lexie walked up the stairs. Walking in Meredith's room. She couldn't see anyone. Meredith turned around to find Amy in her little bed. Asleep.

"Isn't she suppose to be here?" Lexie turned around. "Did Derek find out?"

"I don't think so." Meredith replied "And there's no way we can find out where is. I mean I can't exactly ask Derek why she isn't here. There must be some kind of crisis."

"The thing that dad mentioned" Lexie replied "The murders in Washington DC. How could that be related? I mean, DC is on the other side of the country."

"I have no idea, I can't go and ask Derek." Meredith replied "He would get suspicious. I don't think it's a treat. I mean, there are no vampires who want to kill us."

"There are always.." Lexie replied "I mean aren't they willing to end the world and stuff?"

"Lexie, that's just in Buffy." Meredith replied "Here they actually try to keep the world at peace. That and they eat people. Apparently, that's alright. I mean, killing people they do. Ending the world, big no no."

"So what's going in DC?" Lexie asked "I mean is it a cult, killing people. Or real life time vampires, killing and eating reckless."

"I don't think that those people live on Tofu." Meredith replied "I think something is going on, but we don't have to worry. It's on the other side of the country."

* * *

"You are saying this our problem?" Addison asked "Just because some newborns decide to eat each other, we have to go and check it out. Check out if it's not off those crazy covens."

"Yes,." Derek replied "If these are vampires, they are not following the rules. And if they are not following the rules, the Housers could come there. And they could find out that we are not exactly following the rules."

"So we kill them." Mark Sloan replied "I'm sick and tired of that House telling me what to do. His rules are stupid."

"Yeah," Derek replied "But without them, vampires kill randomly. Not caring about anything. We need them."

"Yeah, yeah." Addison replied "Thos nasty two time bastards. They don't follow the rules themselves. I hate that Cuddy, I would kill her in a heartbeat if I had the power."

"Gentleman, ladies." Carlisle replied "We have to stop it, before it turns out to bad. Damage control, we have to get to DC. I mean we are the closest coven."

"Hey, what about the Rodos coven?" Addison asked "They are located in New York, they should solve this thing."

"Actually they should take care of this." Derek replied "And we don't need to travel."

"What do we do about Vanessa?" George stepped down the stairs. "She's not handling the visions at all. She's lying on the floor, with crazy headaches. She's getting sick of them."

"She's not used to channeling powers." Addison replied "Her system is in overdrive if you may. She has never had a life picture in her mind. She's not used to reading mind, and moving objects. She has no idea what this means."

"What if she blows up?" George started freaking out "Her head I mean. What if she goes kaboom? Then I'll have to scramble her brain together. That doesn't actually sound like a nice picture."

"George!" Addison replied "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, or I will send you flying! Or I'll get Vanessa and she'll send you flying. So just shut up, this is not a crisis."

"Oh, then what is a crisis." George yelled "My girlfriend is a freaking bloodsucking vampire. And it's all my fault. I should never have turned her. I should just have let her die."

"Is that what you really think?" Vanessa was standing behind him. "Is that what you really think? You hate me, don't you? You don't like me anymore."

"I don't like causing this pain." George replied "You sacrificed your life, everything. And I turn you in to a monster. I'm the most egocentric person on this planet. I only think about me, I never thought what being a vampire would do to you."

"You never thought what you leaving would do to me either." Vanessa replied "You just took your bags. Leaving me, when you had the chance. You didn't tell me, you just left. Did you ever think what I thought?"

"I was.." George sweated

".. chasing some legend." Vanessa replied "And I want to know what you were chasing? The monster of Lochness? Cupid? Maybe Dracula, I've heard he's very handsome. You could be like his bitch."

"We were chasing something." George replied "Something that turned out, didn't exist."

"Do you think you'll get Vanessa's killer?" Susan stared at him "I mean, catch the guy that did it?"

* * *

"I don't know Susan." Thatcher replied "This case is so weird, everything about it. It doesn't seem to come together. There is the funeral, we couldn't see her body. Like there was no. And there was never an autopsy."

"Please, she's dead." Susan replied "You don't think she's walking around alive, I mean that's stupid. I mean, Lexie mind believe in vampires and cults, but I don't. There is no way."

"The bite marks in her neck." Thatcher jumped up in the bed. "She was attacked before that. Why did I never see that? The boy was there, George. He was at both places."

"What do you think? That George is a vampire." Susan stared in his eyes. She could see it in his eyes. "You don't believe that the boy killed his girlfriend. That makes no sense."

"She was terrified." Thatcher replied "Something about the Housers, god knows who they are. Probably that cult. Killing innocent people."

"Let it go." Susan lay down. "It will only get you killed or something."

* * *

"So how are you and Arizona?" Vanessa asked "I mean is she picking up the phone?"

"No." Callie replied "She's mad at me, and I can't blame her. I just can't be honest with her. I mean, what do I tell her. Hello Arizona, I'm a vampire. It's not really 2nd date material."

"I just wish I was mortal." Vanessa replied "I would kill to breath again. Being a vampire sucks."

"Tell me about it." Callie sat down. "I don't know what it feels like, to have a beating heart. It's been to long. I miss it, being human. We are just living forever, without anything to live to."

"Nothing to look forward to." Vanessa sat down. "Going trough high school again and again and again. Just isn't fair. I just thought I would have a life time. I never imagined to have forever."

"Me neither." Callie stared around. "Me neither."

* * *

"Goodbye." Susan turned her small trolley. Susan drove it towards her car, to place her groceries in the back. She could feel a fair. She knew that her husband wanted to find out who killed Vanessa. She had to admit that she couldn't talk about it yet. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her body, and stepped up a million times. She couldn't believe that any person would kill her daughter. Yes, she thought that. She saw Vanessa as her little girl. And Amelia was her grandchild. It didn't matter what Ellis Grey thought. Ellis turned around, heading back to the store. She was sad, and this was the first time she let herself be sad. She wasn't tired. Actually she could sleep trough the night. Not much people could tell that their grandchild slept trough the night. No baby slept trough the night. But she did. The girl wit the golden eyes did.

She stopped moving, standing in the middle of the road. People passed her by, she wouldn't find it weird that no one would ask her what was wrong. No one cared about one another. And definitely her grief.

"Miss be careful." She could hear someone yell. The next moment a bin was hitting for her. One of those iron once. The once that could crush you in a couple seconds. She stared at it. This was the last moment of her life, there was no time to jump. No time. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she could see something. Something she didn't believe. The thing had stopped right in front of her. That was not the crazy part, the crazy part was the reason why it stopped. Vanessa Grey was standing in front of her, pushing the thing out of the way.

"Nes." Susan stared in her way. But the next moment she was gone. Like she hadn't even been there. People hurried her way. Now they did care. They asked her how she was. But Susan didn't answer. She only cared about what she saw. Or what she thought she saw. Vanessa Grey pushing the bin away. Susan turned her face around, it was impossible. The thing she saw was not possible. Vanessa Grey was dead. But her vision told her the truth. And if it wasn't Vanessa who stopped the thing. Then who did?

* * *

Vanessa Grey was running away from the scene. A feeling told her that Susan was in danger, and she was right. Her feelings had warned her. It was like she had a connection with her. A physic alarm that went of in case of danger. And she was there in time to saver her. She could hear Derek, telling her to stay away from her family. But she couldn't let Susan pass away, with her knowledge, she loved her family, and she would never cause any of them to die. She would not. That was the truth. She didn't understand why she knew that Susan was in danger, all she knew was, that she had to save her. She had to follow her heart. And she did save her.

_In a lifetime, following the rules is good. _

_Understanding them is a must. _

_And breaking them is perfect love. _

_Those who break the rules, _

* * *

"Thatcher." Susan entered the office. Everyone was gone. "You have to listen to me, and don't tell I'm crazy. I've been denying what I saw, all the way over here. But I'm sure what I saw."

"Calm down Susan." Thatcher stared in her eyes. "What is it?"

"There was this bin, it was going to crush me." Susan stared . "Then it stopped. Someone stopped it, someone save me life."

"That's not something weird." Thatcher turned to her. "you're panicked. It's okay. There's nothing weird about someone stopping the bin."

"It was not the stopping part that was weird." Susan's face changed a bit. "It was who stopped that thing. I swear I saw our girl, Vanessa. She stopped it. I'm sure, I saw her. I've been fighting it all the way over here. But it was our baby girl."

"Stop it Susan." Thatcher turned to her. "She's dead. You want her to be alive, and things were hard. So you imagined it. Things like that happen."

"I'm sure it was real." Susan replied "She was real."

* * *

"Arizona." Callie yelled "Please, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, are you going to tell me, why you left without telling me anything." Arizona turned in her direction. "I mean, I'm not expecting anything of people I went to prom with."

"You don't understand." Callie stepped in front of her. "We had to leave, we had a perfectly good reason. We were looking for something. To change what I am. I'm really sorry. You have to give me another try, I'm a good friend."

"You know what." Arizona turned around. "I trusted you, I like you. And then you left, without telling me anything. And now you don't want to explain yourself."

"Arizona, it's not who I am." Callie stared at her. "It's what I am, that makes this relationship impossible."

"We never had anything." Arizona turned around. "You just took me to the prom remember. That does not make us girlfriends at all. "

"I thought it was going somewhere." Callie replied "But then I left, and I couldn't tell you. Because I couldn't explain things. I didn't want you to hate me. Cause that's what will happen if you know what I am."

"Try me." Arizona stared in her eyes. Her blue eyes were on hers. "Tell me your secret."

"I can't." Callie replied

"Can't or won't." Arizona's eyes were still on hers. "I thought you trust me. Enough to tell me this. But I guess you don't. I guess you don't trust me enough. And I think it's sad. We could be great together."

"I'm a vampire." The parking lot was empty. No one was around, and Arizona could hear the words coming from Callie's lips. She didn't believe it. She didn't believe in vampires that was. "That' s what I wanted to tell you. I'm a vampire."

"Are you joking?" Arizona seemed very mad. "You think this is funny. Making jokes. I know that vampires don't exist. I don't know what you think is fun about this, but I'm not stupid, just because I'm a cheerleader. I know what you mind think of me, dumb and blond. She's going to end up, being a waitress. Dumb, stupid. You think I'll just believe you."

"No, Arizona." Callie turned to her. "I'm telling you the truth. And I don't think you are stupid. You are on of the smartest persons that I ever met. So you like cheerleading. That doesn't make you stupid. The reason why I like you so much is because who you are. And you are not just a cheerleader, you weren't afraid to stand out from the group. You have a great smile. And I want this to go somewhere. So I needed to be fair. I'm a vampire. I don't kill people."

"I don't know Callie." Arizona turned to her. "This things. I never expected it. Can you show me?"

* * *

"I'm sure I saw her." Susan yelled while entering the house. "I'm sure.."

"Who did you see?" Meredith was sitting at the table, staring at the TV. She turned it off. "Who did you see?"

"Your sister." Susan replied "She saved my life, stopped a bin. Just like that. I'm sure I saw her. And Thatcher doesn't believe me. And well, you won't believe me."

"But I do believe you." Meredith replied "I do believe, I believe you saw Vanessa. It's very possible."

"Meredith, are you telling me that she's still out there alive." Susan turned around facing Meredith "Cause if she is , you better tell me right now young lady."

"What if I tell you that dad was right about the vampire thing." Meredith turned around "But he was wrong about the cult thing. What if I tell you that there are real vampire in our town."

"Meredith cut to the chase." Susan stared at her

"Well it all started when we arrived here. I kind of fell hard for Derek Shepherd, he was handsome. And he was so. Then one day, the car almost crashed. He pushed it away. That was when I found out that Derek and all the Shepherds were vampires. George to. Vanessa was attacked by Erica Hahn, who's an evil vampire. And by some of her friends. After a while, I accepted Derek as a vampire, and we became boy and girlfriend." Meredith paused "But there were 3 vampires who wanted to kill us. Marlow, Burke and Hahn. Marlow he became crazy, trying to kill me. That's how I ended up in the hospital, I was attacked by him. A couple months later, Derek he left me. I got very close to Finn, who is by the way a werewolf. He protects the town from vampires. I couldn't get over Derek tough. Then Addison thought I was dead, the story came to Derek. He went to the Housers. They are the law, they enforce it. When vampire don't keep themselves to it, they die. When House saw me, he wanted to kill me. But he found out about Vanessa's child. That's when he came here. To kill Amy. Vanessa asked him to spare Amy's life, that he could take hers. After that George turned Vanessa. She's a vampire now." Meredith turned to her.

"Is that where Finn and the outcast were protecting us from?" Susan stared at her. "Is it?"

"No, Hahn." Meredith replied "And she's still out there. When you tell me that you've seen Vanessa. I believe you. Because I see her every single night. She takes care of Amy every single night. That's why sleeps trough the night, except she really doesn't."

"Who knows about Vanessa?" Susan stared at her.

"Lexie does." Meredith replied

"So Dr. Shepherd and his whole family are vampires?" Susan stared at Meredith.

"Yes." Meredith replied

"So can I see Vanessa?" Susan wanted to grab her purse "We could just stop by their house, and ask them to let us see Vanessa. I mean, they would not mind right?"

"Susan, you can't do that." Meredith turned to her. "We are not suppose to see her. She sneaks out. Derek doesn't know she does so. You can't tell. She didn't come last night. Something is going on. I haven't seen Derek in a while. And he keeps say that Vanessa is dangerous because she's a new born. They are very strong. Very."

"What about Hahn?" Susan turned to Meredith "Are we suppose to worry about her?"

_What do we do? When the truth is out? _

_How do we know that we are safe? _

_And how do you know, that danger is closer then you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**3. When darkness falls upon us…  
**

_The world is dark, almost cold. _

_Waiting to swallow you in one simple move. _

_Unwelcome to difference, and ready to fight it if wants.  
_

**Washington DC**

"Bye, guys." Jeffrey Spender waved the guys in the bar goodbye. He walked in the darkness, to his car. Wherever he had parked it. He was drunk. Not as drunk as usually. Stumbling trough the empty alleys. Not knowing if he was going the right way to the car. He was down, he was fired from the FBI that day. His father was a complete asshole, and he didn't like that Scully and Mulder much either. That was what drove him to that bar. Desperation. Well, no one would blame him. His mother was a crazy woman who believed in aliens. His god damn father even believed in it. He was fired. Just great. He stumbled on, feeling cold wind around him. Like something was passing him by; with a great speed. So high that he couldn't even be seen.

He heard a giggle, an evil little giggle. One of those giggles the killer, before he was going to kill you. Before he was going to strike. The alley turned even darker, and in a flash Jeffrey felt sober. He was thinking clear, but he didn't know what to do. If he needed to believe the thing he was hearing, seeing and feeling. He started to run, first slow. Then faster. He walked away from the darkness that was all around him. Heading over to the docks. There were very few lights out there. And no one was seen. He could hear voices. Turning around him. For just a moment he stood still. Seeing if he could see anything at all. But he couldn't seen anyone. Just the feeling of cold air. The next moment he felt a crazy pain in his hand. A bite mark was on his hand. He craved it out. The pain was horrible. His body fell to the floor, feeling the change in his body. And then everything went dark.

* * *

**Seattle**

"_Death is not the end. Death can never be the end. Death is the road. Life is the traveler." _Meredith replied "_The Soul is the Guide, Our mind thinks of death., Our heart thinks of life, Our soul thinks of Immortality."_

Meredith slowly stared at Derek. The meadow was filled with flowers. She could see his blue eyes staring in his, the eyes that were staring at his for such a long time.

"You know, it seems like Sir Chinmoy knows about the existence of vampires." Meredith smiled "I mean he talks about life not being the end. Is he talking about the change?"

"Immortality, does not always mean being a vampire." Derek replied "He means that our soul will always live one. In the hearts of others. You don't have to be a vampire to do so. As long as you live in other people's hearts."

"I don't know Derek." Meredith replied "I am going to college, and you are. But still, I need to know that we will be together. It doesn't matter what happens. Promise me you won't dump me for some girl named Rose."

"You are the love of my life." Derek admitted "I can't leave you. And I'll never fall for someone else. I waited for you, for 400 years, I waited for you."

"Derek." Meredith stared in her eyes. "I don't feel really well. I mean what happens to you, if something happens to me. I mean, if we buy a house, and I die. What happens to you? I mean you won't be able to keep the house. That's things I think about. What if I die, what happens to you?"

"I don't know Mer." Derek replied "What happens if I die? Or anyone kills me? What happens to you?"

"Derek, don't scare me." Meredith replied "You aren't going to die, like ever. I need to know you will be safe if I'm gone. That everything we would work for, would be ours. Not just yours, not just mine."

"Marry me." Derek replied "Meredith, marry me. That way I can take care of you. Even when I'm gone."

"Derek, I'm 18 years old." Meredith replied "If I do so, my mum is going to think we.."

"crazy in love." Derek replied "Ready to take the next step."

"no pregnant." Meredith replied "And moving in together is the next step. Derek, I don't know. I love you. You know that, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage."

"We get married." Derek stared at her. "And we move in together. At college. We could rent an apartment."

"And a baby." Meredith added "I want a baby someday. Don't say it's impossible. George got my sister knocked up. So one day, I'll be pregnant."

"You saw that outcome of that." Derek replied "She had to pay with her life. I don't think we should be thinking about starting a family. Our child would be half vampire. Do you want that?"

"I don't care." Meredith replied "I want a family, a life time. And if you want to get married, you'll have to agree with my wishes. I always wanted 2 children. Derek you've got to give me something."

* * *

"Bidi bidi bom bom." Lexie sang while dancing around in the living room. She couldn't hear anything around her anymore. Just the loud music blasting in her ears. Repeating the only words she could really understand. Almost screaming them out like.

"You are quiet the dancer." Vanessa jumped trough the window. Lexie removed the headphones from her head and stared at her. She gave her a soft smile.

"Well, can you blame me." Lexie replied "I love Selena. She's the best singer of al time. So what are you doing here? I mean is something going on?"

"No, just a bit tired." Vanessa replied "Not in I need to sleep tired. But my mind can't handle the reading minds thing, when Derek is near. And stuff like that."

"How did you know?" Lexie turned to her "I mean you saved mum. But how did you know? I mean you told us that you were at the house during the day. That's like a mile away. How could you get there? How did you know? Is it a vampire thing?"

"Not really." Vanessa stepped closer to Lexie "It was like I knew I had to go there. I can't say how I did it. I just knew that something was going on. And I couldn't not go there."

"Is it like a vampire power?" Lexie stared at her. "

"No." Vanessa turned around. "Something big is coming down, somewhere in DC. I don't know what."

"It's nothing." Lexie replied "All that matter is that we can be a family again."

* * *

"Meredith." Finn stepped next to her. "I need to talk to you."

"Finn, hey." Meredith walked over to him. "My best friend, I needed to see you."

"When were you going to tell me that they changed Vanessa in one of their kind?" Finn stared at her. "I don't understand how you could let them to it. That means they attacked someone. It means.."

"They didn't do anything wrong." Meredith stared at him. "You know that, and I know that."

"Meredith, I don't know what you see in Derek." stepped in front of her. "He's a vampire. I don't get that you are okay with that. That you are okay, with all of that."

"I don't understand how it's different." Meredith turned away. "You are a werewolf. I don't think that's so different. I mean.."

"I have a heartbeat." Finn stared at her "Meredith, I'm not suppose to be here. I'm suppose to let you go. I'm.."

"You are my friend, Finn." Meredith reacted.

"That's just it." He walked away from her.

* * *

_One heart, one person, one time. . _

_An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. _

_Those that won't give, will receive. _

_Darkness all among, Nothing better then Revenge's song._

Dana Scully walked over the dark streets. It had been a year, a years since Jeffrey Spender disappeared, Mulder told her that the man had been kidnapped. Scully didn't buy it. She didn't buy the alien crap. She never really did. The Hoover building was some how darker then other times. Scully stared around her, like she knew that something was going to happen. Like she saw something coming her way.

"Scully." She heard in the darkness. She turned around, facing the darkness that was all around her.

"Who's there?" Her hands grabbed towards the gun she was carrying. To shoot the man that was scaring her. She knew this was not a good idea. Scully slowly walked towards her car. Scully slowly open it. She dropped the gun on the passenger side, and started to breath heavily

"Scully!" She turned around. Staring at the dark face of Jeffrey Spender.

"You scared me!" Scully turned around "How the hell did you get in my car?"

"The same way I did." Erica Hahn replied.

She grabbed Scully's hand. Pulling her towards the backseat of the car. Hahn pushed her teeth deep in Scully's skin. She felt the pain. Scully tried to reach for her gun, but nothing could help the pain. She fell against the floor.

"You're going to like the change." Spender replied "Scully!"

* * *

"I'm glad we made up." Callie replied "I think we make a great couple. A lovely couple, don't you think?"

"Yes." Arizona replied "I could love you forever. And I'm going to do so."

"I love you too." Callie replied "What about we.."

"You turn me in a vampire." Arizona replied "I mean, you have been telling me all about vampires. It seems very cool. I mean not the drinking blood thing, but the whole forever thing. It's romantic."

"Arizona, you don't get this." Callie turned around. "Have you seen what happens to you, you lose your soul. I lost mine. It's not fun. You are frozen in time, forever young. Forever together."

"That sounds.." Arizona replied

"You know what." Callie turned around. "You remember Vanessa right, your friend. She's a vampire now. She hates every second of it. She loved being human. You don't know how much vampire would kill for that. For what you got. I won't turn you. I love you."

"I want to be a vampire." Arizona replied "You need to respect my needs. And what I need is you."

"And you need to respect mine." Callie turned to Arizona "I can't turn you, I can't turn you in to something like me. I can't. I want to be alive so bad. I don't want you to ever feel guilty. Ever.."

"I won't!" Arizona replied "'I thought about it…"

"What like 5 seconds?" Callie stood up. "You thought about it 5 seconds, giving up your life. You do know that right? You don't know anything about being a vampire. Anything!"

* * *

"Arizona wants to be a vampire." Callie replied "I mean, we are together a week now. And she's thinking about forever. I think she's rushing it. I don't want to turn her. I want to become human."

"You know how the search went for the Broken dawn." Addison replied "Pretty much crappy. I think we will never get our mortality back. I mean Derek's reading old stories. He's given up. "

"I don't want to kill Arizona." Callie lay down. "She doesn't know what it takes to be a vampire. I mean I went trough a hard time. And powers are not just something to be joked with."

"And Vanessa." Addison replied "She's suffering more then anything. I think Arizona should think about this decision, she shouldn't give up her life like that. I wouldn't."

"She wants forever. " Callie replied "I mean what I'm I suppose to tell her, that no vampire ever made it to forever. I mean couples, I don't think I want to make her a monster."

"Good morning." Mark Sloan stepped of the stairs of the house. Callie and Addison were sitting on the chairs next to each other. "You guys look weird, I'm going to regret asking this. But what's going on?"

"Arizona wants to be a vampire." Callie replied "And I don't want to turn her. I mean it's stupid, but I want her to be human. It's just that much more fun. I mean, see what it did to George. Turning Vanessa. It is destroying him. I don't want that to happen to me."

"Well, George's girl is growing in her powers." Mark replied "She's not just another vampire, and Arizona will be. She mind be able to do one thing. A simple power, something she'll get use to in a couple moments. No telekinesis. You know that active powers are something we would notice. "

"I know." Callie replied "I'm not going crazy about it, that's all. Okay."

* * *

"Thatcher." Susan entered the police office. "We have to talk about something. Do you remember the thing I told you a couple of days ago?"

"What? That you saw Vanessa." Thatcher took a piece of paper. "I mean you miss her, I have heard stories about people thinking that their family saved them."

"She's still here." Susan stepped in front of him. "Meredith told me herself. She told me that all the Shepherds are vampires. And so is Vanessa, the big bad bosses of the Housers were after her and the baby."

"Oh, you should be a writer." Thatcher replied "That could be a hit. I don't know why you are telling this thing, it's not right anyway. You know Meredith is sad, you don't need to encourage this thing. Vampire, vampire. Stop the non sense. There's nothing like vampires."

"Meredith told me.." Susan reacted "I mean.."

"Meredith, those Shepherds, they are all crazy." Thatcher threw the papers on the desk "Vanessa's dead, let her rest in peace. She doesn't need this vampire stories. I mean.."

"It explains what's going on in DC." Susan replied "This high profiled FBI officer disappeared. Not the be seen again. People getting killed, no blood left in their body. Can you say vampire?"

"Cult!" Thatcher rolled his eyes "That means that the Shepherds believe they are vampires, they are part of the cult. And they are dragging Meredith in it. And Vanessa died. She was lost.."

"She said something about Erica Hahn." Susan replied "She says that they are behind them."

"Erica Hahn is been dead for 17 years." Thatcher replied "She got killed, they never found her body. She went messing on the sea. So did her boyfriend Carlo Marlow. And his friend Preston Burke. One boat. Simple story."

"What do I need to do, to make you believe?" Susan stared in his eyes.

"If you can bring Vanessa to me, I'll believe you." Thatcher sat down behind his desk.

"Why can't you just believe me?" Susan stared at Thatcher.

"Like you believed Meredith's trouble idea about vampires and stuff." Thatcher walked next to her. "Meredith's looking for an explanation. She found them in vampires, thinking this guy is above the law. If we aren't careful, we could lose Meredith."

"What are you subjecting?" Susan turned around. "What?"

"We keep her away from Shepherd, McDreamy, Derek whatever." Thatcher replied "From what I just heard, they aren't trust worthy. I should have seen this sooner. When Vanessa was attacked the first time. This guys shouldn't be trusted. It cost me one child, I won't lose Meredith over it."

"What are you going to do?" Susan 's voice sounded a bit uncontrolled. " Tell her not to see him anymore. She loves him more then anything in this world."

"He's using her." Thatcher replied "Using her to get humans. Humans for their crazy rituals. I just know it, if I don't do this. She'll die. And I'm not losing another daughter. Not again."

"Thatcher, you can't do this." Susan reacted "You can't do this to Meredith."

"I'm protecting her." Thatcher grabbed his wallet from the desk. "One day she'll understand."

"So that's what Mark said to me." Lexie replied "He was acting very weird, like there was something in his eye. And then he kept on staring, like he was flirting with me or something. It was just very odd. I didn't even know that he knew I existed."

"Mark is Mark." Vanessa replied sitting down next to her. "He get crushes very easy. Sleeps with girls, and then he dumps them. He's not the greatest guy."

"He seems like a great guy to me." Lexie replied "I like him. He's handsome, cute and I could fall for him. I am falling for him. The vampire thing, it makes me afraid. Has he ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Not since Addie." Vanessa replied "George told me, that the two of them had a thing. About a year ago. They were madly in love, willing to do anything. Addie was the girl he was looking for. But the something happened. Something he would never expect. He found out that Addie wasn't his soul mate. See there's this river, in the south of Africa, in the middle of the Amazon, they that you can only step in the water with your true love. You can't stand in the water with anything less. He found out that she wasn't the one for him. It crushed him, he felt like Addison was the only one that could be the one. He gave up on love, at the same time. Swearing that he would never love anyone else. He hasn't. He had shallow flirts, one night stand. But nothing close to true love."

"Why did they break up?" Lexie asked "I mean if Addison loved him?"

"That's just it." Vanessa replied "Addison was looking for her soul mate, she told him they shouldn't settle with less then soul mates. She broke his heart. He never became the same person."

"Do you know how Mark got turned?" Lexie stared at her. "I mean.."

"Yes, it was a long time ago." Vanessa sat up in her bed "1912, Mark was a proud man, a honest man. But he wasn't rich. In fact he was very pour. Living in England, he was all by himself. His parents just passed away. Terrible, she was all by himself. To him Titanic was the ship of dreams, the ship that was going to bring him to a place that was so much better."

"Wait a minute?" Lexie paused "Mark was on Titanic?"

"No." Vanessa smiled "He couldn't pay for a ticket. I just wanted to mentions Titanic, Miranda however really was on Titanic. So was Carlisle Shepherd. But anyway. Mark's story isn't great like Addison's. He was never with an army. He was just a guy, he was at the wrong place, the wrong time. He fell in love with this girl, Alexis. She looked 17 at the time. She promised she would show him a whole new world, she told him she loved him."

"Did she?" Lexie stared at her "I mean did Alexis love him?"

"Yes, Alexis was like us. She didn't drink human blood." Vanessa replied "One day a bunch of people killed Alexis, leaving Mark heart broken. He lost the love of his immortal life. He went crazy, living in alley's. Feeding on humans. The smell was intoxicating. He didn't want a forever. Not without her. That's all I know. I know he met the Shepherds."

"Poor guy." Lexie stared out of the window. "I just wish he could let someone in."

"Lex, I'm just telling you." Vanessa sat down next to her. "Don't try, he's never going to love anyone again. You will only get yourself hurt. I don't want to see that happen."

"I just.." Lexie turned to her. "I think I have a feeling about Mark. Like I knew him my whole life."

"Get out of here." Thatcher yelled at Derek. "Get the hell out of here, before I shoot you. I know all about your twisty mind tricks. You won't be seeing my daughter again."

"DAD!" Meredith stepped in front of Derek. "I love Derek, there's no way you are going to cut him out of my life. We are going to collage together."

"He's bad for you." Thatcher stared right in Derek's eyes. "He's the reason your sister is dead, him and that stupid cult family of is. Believing they are vampires, they got you fooled, but they don't got me fooled. I know the truth about the Shepherds."

"Dad, we're getting married." Meredith yelled "You can't get rid of him, he's family!"

"You aren't pregnant right?" Susan stared at Meredith stomach.

"No!" Meredith yelled "I love Derek, and Derek loves me!"

"And he's part of a cult." Thatcher replied "A crazy vampire cult, killing innocent people, and Vanessa was your first victim. But you got that with me, I'm not buying it. I mean you could make Meredith believe that Vanessa's a vampire visiting at night. But you sure as hell aren't fooling me!"

"Is she?" Derek stepped around. "When would she be coming here, Meredith?"

"I didn't.." Meredith paused "she's not here. I mean, she's never coming here. I don't know.." "

"You're a bad liar." Derek turned around. Walking around the house.

"What's up?" Lexie walked down the stairs. "Derek, what's going on?"

"I know she's with you." Derek turned around, seeing Vanessa at the door. The darkness was all around her. She slowly walked in the light, revealing here face. "I thought we told you not to leave the house. You are a danger."

"Wait a minute." Thatcher stepped towards Vanessa. "She's real. Really real."

"Yes." Derek turned around. "We are not a cult, and we aren't harming any people. The vampires that have been harming people are being take car off."

"What do you mean.?" Thatcher sat down. "What do you mean, they are being take care off. As in killed?"

"I can't answer that." Derek turned around. "This is something you shouldn't know about."

"It was all real." Derek sat down next to Thatcher. "What's going on in DC?"

"We have no idea."

* * *

_All you need in a beating heart. _

_To feel alive. A warmth. A human warmth. _

_An ice cold heart isn't alive, it doesn't feel. It doesn't sing._

_It takes a human heart to feel, to get hurt. _

_A cold heart to love as much as it can. _

_To share one moment with one person. Forever. _

_Frozen in that state, that love until the end of days. _

_Forever and ever._

Fox Mulder walked out of his office, a man named Alex Krietsech was his new partner. He didn't like the man, he never liked the man. He didn't want to believe that his old partner was gone. Dana Katherine Scully was his old partner, a beautiful enchanting girl. She went missing about a week ago. It had driven him to the bar. Missing his partner was crazy. It was more then that, he was not just missing his partner. He was missing his best friend, his only friend. And maybe even the love of his life. Missing her, made him see how much she meant to him. How much she was in his life, without her, everything seemed empty. Alone. He felt guilty, the night she went missing. That was the night he was suppose to be with her. He started to think that nothing would have happened if he had been there. Nothing.

He walked in his dark apartment. A small one bedroom apartment in the city of DC. The X-files were growing fast. People dieing without explanation. Killings without explanation. Vampires, he betted. But he couldn't prove anything. Nothing at all. He slowly turned the lights on in his tiny apartment. A small figure was sitting on his bed. Mulder could see her red hear. It was Scully. She was looking more pale then usual. Scared in some way. Shaking on his bed. Like she was cold.

"Scully." Mulder ran towards her. Hugging her in his arms. "Oh, my god you are so cold. Get under the covers."

Mulder slowly placed her body under the covers. He hugged her. Scully's eyes were red. She slowly turned her head around. Plunging her teeth in Mulders neck.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled in out from the pain

_

* * *

_

"So you lied to me for all this time." Derek stared at Meredith. "She was with you all this time, and you would not tell me. Why would you do that Meredith? Why? You would have gotten yourself killed."

"Derek, there's on thing you need to know." Derek turned around to face Derek. "Vanessa would never hurt me, never. You know that. She's my sister. Family never does that."

"I killed my sister." Derek turned around to face Meredith. "I went crazy and killed her. Do you want Vanessa to feel as bad as me. To feel this, for more then a hundred years. Because you trust her. This is where it ends."

"Derek you are my boyfriend." Meredith replied "You are not the boss of me. If I see my sister, then I will."

"I know the consequences of this choice you're making." Derek turned to her. "I don't think you ever think about the risks your were taking when you invited her in your house."

"The same risks I take, when I invite you." Meredith stood up. "There's something special about Vanessa. She saved Susan, she was in the house and she knew that Susan was in distress."

"Impossible." Derek replied "She can't be, I mean.."

"What?" Meredith turned around "What is she?"

"It's a calling, linking family together." Derek explained "Only strong family connections have this band. Linked by love. Not blood. What you don't understand, it's a witches thing."

"Vanessa was a witch?" Meredith turned around. "Does that mean.."

"She is, only witches can be linked to family. In a way that no one can explain." Derek stood up. "She's a witch turned in to a vampire. She's the vampire, a witch turned in to a vampire. The chosen one, to lead us. To bring peace to the land of all vampires. She can replace the Housers."

"Oh my god." Meredith sat down. "He knew. House, he knew all about it. He wouldn't have switched lives just like that. He let me go, because he wanted to stay bossing vampires around. He knew that she would say to give up her life for Amy. He knew. But he didn't expect George to turn her. It wasn't an eye for an eye. He knows that with her, he was done for. What does that make Amy?'

"Half witch, half vampire." Derek replied "I have no idea what that means."

* * *

"Oh, what we got here." Addison walked in the local supermarket "Dog boy."

"Good morning Addison. What are you doing here?" Finn rolled his eyes. "I thought you were more in to something else. I don't know what your kind is in to."

"At least I don't eat 20$ worth of stake every day." Addison replied . Addison turned around. She didn't want to talk to Finn, Finn drover her crazy. It wasn't just the natural enemy thing. It was more then that, something much more then that. It was something she couldn't explain. She was so upset, she didn't even care about anything. Not anything that he said to her.

Finn stared at Addison leaving, Addison drove him crazy. In a way that Meredith drove him crazy. The only difference was that he loved Meredith. He didn't love Addison, in no way. She was everything he never liked in a girl. She was a vampire, controlling and she was a red head. Something he didn't really liked. He stared around, to find that Addison left her purse there. A good person would follow her. Giver her back the purse. He was a good person, but he wasn't going to walk after his enemy to giver her back the purse she forgot. The good person in him took over. He grabbed the bag, running towards the exit. He could see Addison walking in the shadows away from the store.

"Addison!" he yelled. Addison turned around. She could see Finn running towards her. In a way to help her. He stared at her, and slowly handed her the bag. Their hands brushed for a moment, just a couple of seconds. And something inside him changed. Not just something small, the whole world. Like finally everything made sense. Like true love had found his way to her heart. He stared at Addison who turned around again. Walking away from Finn. Finn placed his hands against his head. He knew what just happened. And what it meant. He just imprinted. And not just on anyone. He imprinted on a vampire. Addison Montgomery was the one. The only problem was, he didn't love her. He loved Meredith, more then anything in this world. He wanted to be with Meredith, who was in love with Derek Shepherd.

* * *

A dark forest, Callie was watching the trees. She could feel the cold wind, in a way that she never had before. She felt the fear coming closer to her body. The place seemed cold, so where the people that appeared from the darkness. They weren't just any people. They were the Shepherds, including her. They were standing in the woods. Waiting form something to come their way. Something crazy, something scary. The only one that wasn't there was Derek. Callie turned around, moving her body trough the woods. Erica Hahn appeared out of nowhere.

A scream. Just a crazy scream. She could smell the trouble coming to her.

"Callie." It was Mark that was watching at her. She was sitting at their usual diner table, with Callie, Arizona, Lexie and Mark Sloan. Callie didn't know what to say. She simple turned to Mark. 'She's back.' That were all the words she had to say.

"You mean her?" Lexie turned to her. "Hahn? What is she up this time?"

"I don't know." Mark replied "It can't be that good. It never is good, when we get this kind of thing."

"We have to get rid of her." Lexie replied.

"Meredith can't know." Callie turned to Lexie and Mark, ignoring Arizona who was on the same table. "Meredith can't be anywhere near. Hahn wants Meredith. We need to take her out before anyone else kills her."

"Why can't you just call the police?" Arizona asked "I mean they could solve it."

"An evil little vampire." Callie stared at Arizona "No that's our job. We have to kill her before she kills Meredith. We should just do it, this weekend."

"What are we going to do with Meredith?" Mark turned around. "We can't send her to her mother's for her birthday. I mean that would be…"

* * *

"Here Meredith." Carlisle Shepherd gave her the plain ticket. "A ticket to Egypt. Derek can go with you, I mean if you guys are getting married, the least you can do is go tell your mother. She disserves to know."

"What, to tell me that I'm making a mistake." Meredith turned around "I don't think so. I'm not going."

"You have to go. You need to ask about the witch thing." Derek replied "This could be important. And a vacation, it sounds great. Fun. You need to go there."

"Derek, I don't need to see my mother." Meredith turned away "I stopped talking to here, ever since she refused to come to Vanessa's funeral."

"She was busy." Derek replied "She said she was sorry."

"Saying sorry for not showing up is just not enough." Meredith turned around. "She's her daughter, and she didn't have time. It's okay not to show up at recitals. Even concerts, but it's just rude for a mother not to show up at her own daughters funeral."

"Meredith, be the bigger person." Derek hugged her "Forgive her."

"Only if you give Vanessa a chance." Meredith turned around. "Give her a life, something. And don't keep her away from me. If you do that, I'll go see my mother. Take it or leave it."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Derek stared in Meredith's blue eyes.

"Is it working?" Meredith rolled her cute blue eyes in Derek's direction.

"It is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**Here's a brand new chapter. I haven't written anything for this story in month. Right now I'm working on Lost, another chapter for Addison's story and some DS projects. You can check out my other stories. **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**4. Life, dead and the upcoming war**

"So let me get this straight?" Susan Grey turned to Meredith "You're visiting your mother in Egypt, with your boyfriend? To do what?"

"Well, Derek told me if I went to see my mother.." Meredith paused "Vanessa would be able to spend time with us. And well, there are some things that aren't clear.."

"What things exactly?" Susan turned to Derek. "Please tell me there's no apocalypse coming our way?"

"Nothing is going down." Derek replied.

"What.." Lexie ran of the stairs. "Hey Derek, what are you guys going to do about the you know what?"

"The what now?" Meredith turned to Derek. "It's times like this, that I wish I was like Professor X."

"It's times like this, I wish I.." Lexie turned around. "That could fly."

"I'm going to pack my bags." Meredith ran upstairs.

"What in god's name is going on here?" Susan turned to Derek. "You two know something I don't know, and it's got something to do with your little scoobie club.. Derek, why are you taking Meredith to her mother, she hates her! God damn it!"

"Meredith can't be in town.." Lexie rolled her eyes. "She's coming back. Hahn."

"Hahn, as in.." Susan tuned to Derek. "As in that evil bitch who tried to kill Vanessa and Meredith?"

"Yeah, that evil bitch." Derek repeated. "She's pissed off, and well, more then that she wants to kill Meredith."

"Not again." Susan replied "I'll go Buffy on her ass. A steak trough the hard, that will do the trick."

"No, it's a silver bullet." Lexie rolled her eyes. "Or you set them on fire."

"So you need to get her out of town?" Susan stared at her. "Why go to Ellis? Why not head to Europe, she wanted to go there? You could do anything."

"Because.." Derek turned to Susan. "If the legend is right, something about Vanessa's blood, Meredith's blood is off. A part that does not come from her father, but from Ellis. A part that could explain why Vanessa turned in such a peaceful new born."

"Well, what is she?" Lexie crossed her arms over her chest

"The calling power.." Derek walked around the room. "As far as I could tell she's a witch. A magical powerful witch, one.."

"A witch?" Susan turned around. "Witches are real?"

"Very,.." Derek replied "So, if she's a witch, she wasn't showing any signs. I doubt it she even knew she was a witch. In my mind, she never showed signs, or her parents never told her. Either way, it should have come from the mom or dad."

"But Mer.." Susan repeated "She's not.."

"That's just it.." Derek replied "I think Mer is to."

"Okay, okay." Lexie repeated "Mer's a witch, a witch. What am I? A midget?"

"Well, the power it's called Oclumency." Derek explained "In which, witches can put a bubble around theri mind, so no one can read it. Which explains why Meredith's mind can't be read. She uses magic, that can't be traced that easy."

"And now you want?" Susan replied "If you know all this.."

"It's something.." Derek turned around. "I think she's suppose to be the boss of all vampires.."

"What?" Susan replied "What?"

"I don't get it.." Derek turned around. "this powers, it explains it all. But I've seen witches be turned in to vampires. Callie, she was a witch. Powerful, ten times as powerful as her. Yet, Callie couldn't stop killing people. They both had vengeance. There's something about Vanessa, something that makes her different from Callie. Something that makes her.."

"She's Vanessa!" Lexie yelled "She's strong."

"It takes more then being a great person, Lexie." Derek replied "It takes way more, Callie was a swell person. She saved more then one life, yet she never survived the blood lust."

"So, what.."

"Derek.. " Meredith pulled her suitcase of the stairs. "What are you guys talking about?"

"How Lost is going to end." Lexie laughed "Lost, that's what we're talking about. Personally I think that there are witches on the island, that could so handle vampires."

"Please Lexie." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"yeah." Derek nodded.

"Derek, give us a call." Susan took her hand. "I beg you."

"I will Susan." Derek smiled

"You're still here?" Vanessa walked down the stairs, she was holding Amy. Amy's blond hair had grown a bit longer. And she had lovely eyes.

"Vanessa, you know what to do." Derek touched her shoulder. "Don't you dare to leave your post."

"I won't Derek."

"What did she mean with that Derek?" Meredith turned to him.

"Nothing Meredith." Derek smiled "I meant that she's on baby duty."

"Right."

* * *

"So.." Arizona sat down. "Let me get this straight, evil vampire hunting for Meredith. And you guys do what, go after her? Am I missing something?"

"We're all crazy okay." Mark rolled his eyes. "Arizona. Sure you want to be a vampire? You could become like that, thirsty for blood."

"Did Callie ask you to talk to me? "Arizona rolled her eyes. "I want.."

"yeah, yeah, we heard it." Addison replied "About ten thousand times, and we still know it. You want to become a sucking vampire. You do know you're seventeen years old, and you've never.."

"I'm 18!" Arizona replied

"18, okay." Arizona rolled her eyes. "18."

"You do know, I murdered half of my town .." Miranda Bailey turned to her. "Remember the Titanic?"

"Yes." Arizona smiled

"Let's just say, that some of these people didn't drown." Miranda replied

"What I created something that's the Russian revolution." Mark smiled "Remember that nice guy they called Rasputin, let's just say that he didn't get poisoned."

"Haha, like vampires can be that cruel?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "They.."

"Hey, this guy here mind get part of love triangles and finds all kind of things." Vanessa stood up. "But he can kill you before you say 'Snape killed Dumbledore', and that my girl is a fact."

"You've gotten cranky ever since you became vampire." Arizona rolled her eyes. "It does wonders for your skin however. I mean.."

"Yeah, since that's the great thing about being dead.." Addison rolled her eyes "But Meredith is off to.."

"Egypt." Vanessa informed. "She's there, I think until she grows tired of mothers weird attitude. And Derek is up to his own investigation. And well that's about it."

"What are we really going to do about Hahn?" Lexie stood up.

"You're a child,.." Mark replied "You're not going to do anything."

"I'm.." Lexie paused "I'm almost 16 years old!"

"What does that spell?" Mark rolled his eyes. "to young to after an evil killing vampire. And that means you to, Vanessa. I subject both of you, stay together. Arizona, you should to."

"Hey, I was not planning on going after a vampire." Arizona replied "I would if I were a vampire myself."

"Just stop the turning stuff." Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm not turning you."

"Well, George turned Vanessa." Arizona replied "So?"

"Well, Vanessa was dying. You're still nowhere near that." Callie replied "You don't understand."

"No, you don't understand." Arizona stood up, walking out of the room.

"I'll go after her." Vanessa slowly turned around. She slowly followed the way that Arizona had taken. Arizona was sitting on a chair. She stared in front of her, almost looking trough the wall.

"You know, she's right." Vanessa sat down. "You're 17 years old, and you're choosing a road almost no one would. You're picking this, Arizona"

Vanessa sat down next to her. "I wouldn't have chosen this path for myself, I had no choice. I was turned against my will. I've got nothing going for me. I have powers I can't control, I can't see my baby every day. And I'm a vampire. I was happy, I don't think you've thought about this."

"Callie doesn't understand." Arizona replied "I don't want to.."

"You don't want to die." Vanessa replied "Although there will be a time you beg for dead."

"Callie's selfish. I want to be a vampire!" Arizona yelled

"You want Callie, I get you want love to last forever." Vanessa yelled "But it does not last forever, Callie's scared to lose you, not all vampires are like me Arizona. Derek killed his sister. Addison lead a big vampire army. Callie went on a killing spring. Mark well, he caused a revolution. And let's just say all people on the Titanic drowned. What do you choose? The army, cause I bet it's great fun."

"I don't have.." Arizona reacted "They'll help me.."

"Oh, yeah, between the ware coming our way.." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "And protecting Meredith, we'll have time to protect you. Don't you see, you'll lose everything. I don't age, but nothing changes to me. I wanted 7 kids, I wanted them all with George. And you know what, an evil vampire came after me and I died. Only a couple seconds after I had a baby. That's the life you want, standing still forever. Frozen in time. Nothing good ever happens. Vampires.."

"I.." Arizona turned

"See here's the real deal.." Vanessa turned to her. "Arizona, Callie loves you. She does not want you to suffer. And you should think about not being a vampire."

"I don't want to lose here." Arizona replied "And I'll.."

"Dead is not the end." Vanessa replied "You and Callie, you'll have forever. Maybe even better. You'll have as long as you want. That's great you know."

"I.." Arizona replied "You think I should.."

"I think you should wait until you're older." Vanessa replied "Go to school, have a great live. See if this thin stays with you, if it does. You can become a vampire. This is not the moment you choose fro your life, now it's time to make mistakes. To learn from them. And in the end, you can become that person you want to be. That's how life is suppose to go. Just like that."

"I think you're right." Arizona smiled

"I'm always right." Vanessa stared at Arizona. "Are you sure there's a ware coming?"

"I don't know." Vanessa replied " I just feel something is going on, and I'm never wrong about this kind of things. I know about wars, and something is going on. You know how the Housers are the boss. In the DC there's something going on. Vampires, or maybe even weird thing... I don't know. Trouble is coming."

"Trouble is coming." Arizona replied "If there's a war coming, shouldn't we.."

"What?" Vanessa turned to her.

"An army?" Vanessa shook her head. "That would be .."

"DC?" Arizona replied "Could we make a trip to Arizona, see what's going down? Me, Lexie and you."

"What if it's vampires?" Vanessa replied "We could bring ourselves in big danger. Bigger then we ever could imagine. What if we get hurt?"

"But we've got to see.." Arizona turned to her.

"Okay, there's a group close to them. And well, they have to deal with them." Vanessa replied "It's not our responsibility. We're not the vampire slayer group. We're a vampire and two regular moody teenagers. And we're going up against vampires. Okay.."

"But we should.." Arizona stepped to the computer. She opened a page. "It's getting worst. And I just saw the fact that people were dying. Disappearing. But vampires, Dana Scully, Fox Mulder. People, the government is glad to be rid of them. People notice it. Something is going down, and it's getting worst. Temperance Brennan, she.. gone."

"So, you say.." Vanessa replied "That someone is starting some kind of army. You're saying that I'm right. That my crazy theory about.."

"Someone.." Arizona turned to her. "You say there's this group called the Housers. What if someone wants to be in power, and they need an army to do so.."

"An army?" Vanessa replied "You think we should go.."

"I think we should go!" Arizona smiled "Vie always wanted to go to there."

* * *

"Okay, I am still very mad with you." Meredith stared around in the plane. "My mother is what you call a bitch, she's obsessed with her work. So much, that she couldn't even make it to her own daughter's funeral. I mean that's bad!"

"I know, I know what to think about your mother." Derek replied "I've heard enough about her, to know to back off. So you should not worry. I mean I won't dislike you for your mother. I mean I have to hear to your sisters constant vampire nagging. And that my darling is bad."

"Vanessa's not that bad!" Meredith smiled

"She's got something.." Derek replied "I mean, Meredith, I'm jealous of her. If I were like here. I would not have done the thing I did. If I.."

"I know." Meredith replied "I think we both agree that Vanessa's special. More special then I am."

"No, you're special to." Derek responded touching her cheek. "You're just as special as Vanessa, you're her sister. Your whole family is special. Maybe not your mother.."

"Well.." Meredith replied "I could be a witch without any powers.."

"You don't know how to control them." Derek smiled "You have this shield around you al the time, you can do that without practice. God knows how much you can do, when you actually practice."

* * *

"So, the three of us.." Lexie paused "Are going to take the care, drive to the other side of the country to check if there are vampires. I mean it's not like mom won't notice."

"Off course we're not going to drive." Vanessa replied "We walk, I mean I walk. You know how. We could get there in an hour. Maybe less. So we check.."

"Oh, anybody want to say.." Lexie replied "What are we doing in DC?"

"Uh, Save the world!" Arizona replied "I think Hahn is the least we should worry about, I think it's bigger then Hahn, and it's bigger then.."

"Okay, we're two teenage girls and a new vampire." Lexie replied "It's suicide!"

"I'm not saying we should put up a fight." Arizona replied "We just go, see, and report."

"Oh, you know what happens. We meet a vampire." Lexie replied "You kill one, and then the friends show up to you know. And you have to cut of their finger, you know where they were wearing the ring, and then you chop off their head. You think we can do that."

"There's no ring." Vanessa replied "You just cut off their heads, and that's how you kill them."

"Oh, I read the book.." Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Killing vampires for beginners."

"Oh.." Lexie replied "Good.. I still, well let's do it."

"Let's.." Vanessa smiled "Should we take Alex?"

"Alex?" Lexie replied "He doesn't know about you know.."

"Oh.."

* * *

"Meredith.." Chief Webber walked outside, she hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you Mer, I mean I don't want you to blame me for how things ended with Vanessa. How things.."

"Meredith.." Ellis Grey stepped towards her. "And you must be the guy, Derek Shepherd."

"I am miss Grey." Derek smiled "And I can say, big fan. Big fan."

"So where's my granddaughter?" Ellis staref at her. "Where's Amy?"

"Amy is with her grandmother in Seattle." Meredith replied "They are looking after her."

"You didn't bring my granddaughter, I haven't seen her." Ellis had a mad tone.

"Well, you could have meet her at my sisters funeral." Meredith yelled "You are her mother, and you couldn't even bother come at the funeral. You missed piano recitals, you missed everything. You can not miss someone's funeral. You just can't."

"Meredith, then what are you doing here?" Ellis turned to her.

"I have some things I need to talk to you about." Meredith replied "Me and Derek are getting married."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Ellis yelled "Haven't you learned anything from your sister?"

"What?" Meredith yelled "No, I'm not pregnant. I'm marrying him, because.."

"Tell me about your life.." Ellis rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to collage pre med." Meredith smiled. "Derek and me are planning on living together, getting married on time. That things, and well in time Lexie would be moving in. Since she's dreaming about a carrier in medicine."

"do you know where you'll do your residency?" Ellis replied "I think I can make it that, you can finish medschool in about two years. You.."

"I don't know mom." Meredith replied "I'm just waiting. And I'm happy, I got to know me. I'm happy where I am, I'm happy, I mean to have someone in your life that you really love, it's.."

"What happened to you Meredith?" Ellis stood up. "You're.."

"Nothing happened to me!" Meredith yelled

"The Meredith I knew was a force of nature, a fighter. You've gone soft." Ellis yelled "You're talking about being happy, that's not the way I raised you. Everyone can be happy, chase love! Not everyone can be a doctor, pick up a scalpel. I raised you to be an extra-ordinary person. So, imagine my disappointment to find out that your father made you like your sister. Always painting cups. Always singing song, always writing things. the kids had no.."

"Don't say anything bad about my sister!" Meredith yelled "Not a bad word about her, she was ten times the person you'll ever be. You want to know why I was the way I was, the way.. I had to raise my baby sister. I had to make sure she got her milk, I had to feed her I had to.., because you did not. And now you stand here, say that Vanessa was a loser. While she's dead. You've not shed a single tear since I got here, she's dead mother. Vanessa the girl you didn't care about for a single second is dead. And yes, she would have done more good then you did your whole life. And you know what, I won't let you see Amy. Because I won't let you be that awful to her? I changed, and it was despise of you. I was alone, scared.. Vanessa raised me. We raised each other. Because you didn't give a damn. Thank you very much mother. You happen to all of us."

"Meredith.." Ellis turned to her. "You marry this thing, why? This is your Tatcher, you shouldn't marry him."

"Well, I love him." Meredith replied "You don't know half what it means to love. Not half. And you know what, I hate you."

"Meredith, apologize to your mother." Richard Webber stepped next to her.

"No, I won't." Meredith replied "I won't.."

"Miss Grey, are you.." Derek paused "Is there a chance you are a witch?

"A witch?" Ellis turned to Meredith. "Are you marrying a hippy?"

"A hippie.." Meredith stood up. "Answer his question? Am I a witch?"

"You believe in this paranormal nonsense." Ellis yelled "Please Meredith..."

"Tell me the truth.." Meredith raised her voice. "Mother."

"I'll tell you the truth.." a voice came closer. A woman in her 50's appeared in the room, although she could have been in her 50's. Meredith hadn't figured that out yet. She just wanted to find out who she was. Her had the same hair color Meredith had, and she was wearing a crazy pink outfit.

"Who are you?" Meredith turned to her.

"Please has your mother not thought you anything." the woman rolled her eyes. "You're a witch!"

"Oh, please, don't go all Harry Potter on me." Meredith replied "The next thing you'll say is that mom hid my Hogwarts letter, and that now Dumbledore himself.."

"What is she talking about?" she turned to Ellis. "Ellis Evelyin Grey, do none of my grand children know about the fact they are witches?"

"I swore I would let Mer.." Ellis replied "You know what, powers, it's a lie. There's no such thing as vampires, werewolves, fairies. It's all a lie to make us feel better, and you mother took the lie a step farther. You are out of your mind. There is not such thing.."

"I think.." Derek paused "I think I'll just leave you guys alone.."

"Where's my precious Nes?" the woman stared around. "Shouldn't she be here? She could perhaps still get her powers, I mean the age barrier of 14 has been crossed."

"Age barrier?" Meredith turned to her mother. "You denied me my birth right?"

"I save you and Vanessa from her crazy stories." Ellis yelled "Vampires, witches, gods. There's nothing out there, there's no life after dead. And you've got no powers. There's nothing Mer, you didn't lose anything."

"I think.." Meredith yelled "You should have told me, Nessa. If she knew. If she knew, she wouldn't be dead. It's your fault, your fault tat Nessa's dead." a

"My granddaughter is dead?" the woman replied "Ellis, when were you going to tell me?"

"Never Jane." Ellis replied "You didn't have the right to know."

"You told m grandma was dead." Meredith replied "That is a bit of a lie."

"Meredith.." Jane stared at both of them. "Do you show any sings of powers? Anything at all.."

"I block my thoughts." Meredith replied "I think.."

"How would you know that?" Jane replied "Do you know a telepath who told you? Mer, you're not hanging around vampires are you?"

"Vampires, please mother!" Ellis yelled "That's exactly what my husband thinks that kills Vanessa. Two teeth marks in her neck. And she was.."

"Teeth marks?" Jane turned to her. "You live in DC?"

"No." Meredith replied "We don't."

"Good." Jane replied "If you can block your mind, there's hope for you yet. If you can activate your powers. You can.."

"Stop it mother." Ellis yelled

"She has the right to know her powers." Jane yelled "She has the right for something you never wanted. You didn't want to be a witch, you left our world. Now it's Meredith's choice to continue our family legend, you see we fight the darkness. You are destined for bigger things.."

"Go.." Ellis threw a punch at her mother, that made her go up in thin air.

"I can't believe this." Meredith turned to her. "I'm not staying here one more second. You got all the chances off the world, and you screwed the all up. Goodbye mother."

* * *

"That's quiet a fight." Richard sat down next to Derek. "Meredith is a witch you know. Bet I get you knew that already. I bet you're here to find out why Nessa is so different."

"Vanessa's gone." Derek turned to him.

"No, I know what you did to my daughter." Richard turned to him. "The unholy thing you did to her, you turned my baby girl in to a vampire. I know what you are Derek. I know you are a vampire, and I know Vanessa was a witch. She's.."

"What are you?" Derek turned to him. "A witch? Since you're blocking your thoughts?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Richard replied "You know everything about the world don't you? How old are you anyway?"

"I bet I'm older then you." Derek smiled

"I was there when they killed Caesar." Richard smiled "I doubt you're older."

"Okay, you win this round." Derek stared at him. "What are you? You're not a witch?"

"You're asking why Vanessa is in control?" Richard turned to her. "That's because Vanessa is not vampire. . Yes, you heard me right. You ask her to feed, she thinks she's a vampire. She's got the eyes, because that's what she got from my sight of the family. She came in contact with the serum, the thing that turns people in to vampires. She absorbed all of it, the powers. That's what she does. She takes over powers. When Vanessa died, her hearts stopped beating. She doesn't need to feed. It's the feeding that makes her one of you. Yes, she died. She's got a non beating heart. She's immortal."

"What are you Richard?" Derek turned to him.

"I'm a God." Richard replied "I have powers you would wish for. I fell for Ellis, I had a daughter. I did many things in my life that were not right. And I am sorry. I'm even afraid that I am becoming human."

"What's going on?" Derek turned to him. "Was Nessa suppose to be?"

"No." Richard replied "You see House killed her, believing he would take out the biggest treat to vampires ever. He wasn't after the baby. Also, you didn't lead him there. He knew all along. He knew everything. Way before you arrived there. He was going to kill her, only he didn't know where s was. He found out. He only didn't know that he'd make her stronger. You see Vanessa wouldn't have died. She would have healed. And survived. But George turning her, it made her stronger. It made her the next leader. Derek, a war is coming. And you are not going to stop it.."

"What do you mean war?" Derek turned to him. "Meredith?"

"Boy, not everything is about Meredith.." Richard replied "This is about Vanessa, they want her dead. Before she brings peace to the world, the Housers are scared of her. And when they find out she's still alive, they'll bring the war themselves."

"Derek!" Meredith walked outside. "Let's go. I'm not staying here, one minute longer."

"Meredith.." Richard stared at her. "One day, you're mother will turn around. You'll fight at the same side. And then you will have to trust her.."

"Meredith, you should not just.." Ellis stepped outside. "You don't buy the lies my crazy ass mother told me, you don't believe in vampires right? There's no such thing!"

"well, what.." Meredith paused "I'm never coming back here. Derek, come one.."

"Derek, remember what I told you.." Richard replied "Protect them, both of them. You are the only one. A war is coming, and you better be on the right team?"

"War?" Meredith turned to Richard. "What war?"

"You're both talking shit!" Ellis turned to both of them. "You're crazy.."

"I will." Derek replied "Come on Meredith."

* * *

"I say we.." Callie was standing in an open spot in the woods. She was staring around to the environment that was not yet moving. She stared around, to the trees that were moving a bit. "I saw it was here, I saw it. She should be here by now."

"Could you think that the variables are different?" Addison reacted "We're here, for that the future could have changed. I mean she would smell us."

"Well I don't think she'd leave.." Mark stepped in front of the group. "She's not afraid for a confrontation."

"I have to agree with Mark." Addison replied stepping in front of them. She levitated her hand in front of her chest, ready to start an attack. "Let's go.."

"I don't understand.." Callie turned around her. "She should have been here by now."

The trees started to move, a soft wind blew trough their hair, voices came from the woods. Like there was something out there ready to kill them. And they knew there was.

"You know I never thought I was going to kill Hahn.." Mark replied "Not ever did I.."

The darkness of the forest was lit by the occasional lightning. The figure of Erica Hahn appeared out of the darkness, she was wearing a pair of blue scrubs, that was covered in a heavy layer of blood.

"See you got some take out food.." Addison replied

"I was thinking about getting Chinese.." Hahn laughed "But I decided to go for the occasional hospital food. I heard it's that good in Seattle. And now I was thinking of having Meredith Grey as my desert."

"Well.." Callie pulled out her weapon. "You.."

"I know where to find her.." Hahn replied "I'd like to see you guys stop me."

"Well I'll stop you.." Miranda Bailey put her both arms around her keeping her in place. "Bet you didn't see that one coming. Did you?"

"Well maybe I did." She replied plunging a knife in Miranda's stomach. She started to run, everyone went to Miranda's side to check if she was okay.

"Go after her!" Miranda replied "For the love of God, don't let her go."

"George is with the Grey's. Lexie is with Vanessa and Arizona." Mark replied "We have to go after her, we can end this, once and for all. we kill her, and no one will after us again."

"You believe that?" Addison replied "Right?"

"Yes." At that moment the whole group came in a certain movement, following the vampire that moved faster then the air around them. They almost flew over the hill, following a flinch of the thing that once had been her. Their hair followed the direction of their movement. A fast movement moved around them. They moved around. With an elegant jump, Dr. Erica Hahn made it over to the other side of the river. She turned at them for once, making an evil smile.

"We can't go there.." Mark stopped Callie.

"The hell we can't.." Addison made the same elegant jump over the river, only to find her self stopped by a big dog version. His teeth went trough her pale skin. Enough to make her back down. "She's escaping. Go after her!"

"She's gone, Addi." Mark turned to her.

* * *

"Do you honestly think.." Arizona took Lexie's hand once more again. "I never knew DC was this dark before. There are no lights.."

"That's because.." Vanessa slowly stepped on. The city of DC where they just arrived was dark, more dark then all other city's. DC was the capital of the state, the white house was there. The Jeffersonian. Attacking DC was considered a very bad idea.

"Come on." Vanessa slowly grabbed the flash light from he bag. "Let's go see.."

"Are those?" Arizona stumbled closer to the bodies on the edge of the city. "Humans.."

"No, not humans." Vanessa took a closer step. "They are vampires. See the ice, their heads have been cut off. Someone didn't want them..."

"They are.." Lexie replied "Aren't they the coven that's suppose to stop them? I mean.."

"Are you saying that.." Arizona turned to them. "That these dead guys were suppose to stop them, but if these dead guys are not going to stop them, then who the hell is."

"Uh, guys.." Lexie turned to them. "Do you know the solution, if there are like a million vampires in this town. I mean, not a.."

"Why are you.." Vanessa turned to her to find vampires staring at her. "I guess.., RUN!"

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum... How will they save themselves out of this situation? I mean will they run or will Arizona's wish to be a vampire be granted. R-E-V-I-E-W, I'm not kidding, if I get a lot of review, I will just give another chapter this week. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
